The Opening Night Excitation - Extended version
by Kazziemuse
Summary: - SPOILERS- One shot version of what happened that night..


"Well, We will just have to find out together"

The words that started Sheldon and Amy's first intimate experience with one another. As Amy reached one hand for Sheldon's face and Sheldon started to lean towards Amy, the time had at last come for them to consummate their relationship.

Slowly and gently. Sheldon met Amy half way with a soft kiss. He bought his right arm slowly around Amy to embrace her while supporting his body weight with his left. Amy cupping Sheldon's face while she kissed him shifted her body closer to his.

The more they kissed the more passion started to engulf them both. Amy started to lean her body weight onto Sheldon as he pulled her closer, never once leaving her lips. He slowly started to lean back freeing his left arm from his body weight. He pulled Amy closer to him deepening the kiss as he started too shift both his and Amy's body's to rest on their sides.

Amy broke the kiss by pulling back slightly, Both of them were breathing heavily. "Are you ok" Sheldon asked Amy while looking into her eyes, Her body was completely in his arms. They were laying face to face at full body contact with only underwear on. Already amy could feel the heat radiating from her and Sheldon's bodies. "Yes, Im just nervous and I'm not sure how to continue. I don't want to make you feel overwhelmed or uncomfortable. I'm scared of being over confident". Amy closed her eyes at her admission. Truly she was terrified of scaring him off even though it was him to initiate the events. "Amy" He said in a very reserved voice. "I wouldn't be here with you now if I wasn't comfortable with what we are about to do. I have always struggled with intimacy admittedly but it's something I feel comfortable to do with you. I care about you and I love you. This is what couple's do. The truth is I have been preparing myself to be intimate with you for quite some time now, Because I know it was a desire of yours and slowly my own desires for this developed." Sheldon pulled Amy in to hug her tight placing his face on her head. "I am ready to be intimate and have coitus with you Amy".

The words seemed to good to be true for Amy. As she laid there in Sheldon's arms feeling his heavy breath against her head. His embrace was so comforting and warm. There was something about that moment that she knew words didn't need to answer. She tilted her head up and slowly pressed her lips against his. Sheldon pulled her as close as he could while kissing her, He slowly started to rub his hands up and down her back. The softness of the kiss started to stir the feelings inside him which were bursting. As he kissed his girlfriend in the most softest way possible, he slowly opened his mouth to escalate the passion catching Amy's lips in between his own in the process. He started to moved his body more, Rubbing and pushing up against her. He felt Amy respond by lifting her hands to cup his face. She pulled his face in to her while the kiss deepened and without hesitation she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Sheldon slowed his actions down slightly as she did this. Never letting go of her but keeping his eyes closed he pulled his face gently away from hers. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her face. Amy was looking at him with desire now, her mouth slightly open from slight panting. He tilted his head and slowly leaned back in to catch her already open mouth with his following suite of Amy's tongue method.

Sheldon's mind started to race as their kiss started to become more heated. With every grab of her lip he could feel himself starting to sweat as he pushed his body up against Amy's. Amy was again cupping his head in her hands rubbing one hand through his hair while the other kept his head down enough for her to reach with her own mouth. His hands were wrapped around her pulling her into him as he slowly started to rub her back fast and faster. He could feel the heat from her body also radiating into his. For the first time ever he started to feel uncomfortable in clothing. He ended the kiss by pulling back from Amy's grip. Amy rested her hands on his shoulders as they were both panted staring into each others eyes with such desire. "Are you a little hot?" He said softly trying to catch his breath, never losing contact with her eyes once and his arms still hold her tight against him. Amy nodded as she took the hint of what Sheldon wanted her to do. He Slowly removed his hands from her body and watched her as she moved her hand slowly from his broad shoulders down to the bottom of his T-shirt. She slowly slid her hand under his shirt to feel his already sweaty bear chest. Slowly she moved her hand back down to take hold of the hem of his shirt and started to lift it higher up his torso exposing his stomach. They both sat up in sync. Sheldon lifted his arms enough for Amy to slowly lift his shirt up and over his head. His eyes never left her face once. He could tell she was nervous still. Now exposing the top part of his body to her. Amy could do nothing but stare at him. This is what she had wanted for all these years. Sheldon Cooper. And here she was. Taking off his clothes.

Sheldon once again supporting his weight with his left arm lifted his right arm to stroke Amy's cheek. It was a sign of reassurance on his part. "Are you ok?" He asked in a soft but concerned voice. "Yes" She responded in a very quiet voice. She lifted her hand to meet Sheldon's who was still gently stroking her cheek. She guided his hand down her neck onto her shoulder "I'm a little hot too" She said looking down at his chest. Nearly to shy to meet Sheldon's eyes. Sheldon propped himself forward slightly now sitting up and shifting his weight off his arm. He rested both of his hands on her shoulders. Amy bravely looked up to catch his gaze. Sheldon took the hint as she did and slowly moved his hands down her arms. he was looking at her outfit trying to figure out how to removed it. Amy could sense Sheldon was struggling to figure this out and let out a small giggle. "What?" Sheldon replied sternly. "The zipper is at the back" She said looking at him smiling with a small laugh in her voice. "Oh right" Sheldon said looking down with a small smile wiping over his face. With his hands still on her arms, They both looked up at each other and laughed softly. Sheldon leaned in to kiss her forehead and embraced her in a hug. His hands now wrapped around her back where he located the zipper. He slowly pulled the zipper down then leaned back to catch Amy's eyes with his own. He had a serious but passionate look on his face. Amy looked down while Sheldon pulled her nigh gown down to reveal the top part of her body in the flesh.

They both sat there, Observing one another in naked flesh. "Fascinating" whispered as he lifted his hand back to Amy's cheek. He stroked her cheek once then opened his hand out to cup her jaw. His hand followed slowly down the side of her face to her neck and eventually down the side of her body until it was placed on her waist. "You are beautiful Amy" He said gently while looking down at her body. He was breathing heavily again. He leaned down to kiss her softly bringing his free arm around around her back to pull her into him. Amy accepted his kiss wrapping her arms around his body. Their kissing deepened with passion as they pulled into one another to make full body contact. He could feel her breasts pushed against his chest as he started to make a rubbing motion against her.

As kissed and rubbed their hands all over each other, they fell back down on their sides together never once breaking the kiss or each others grip. They both started to deepen the kiss more and more unit Sheldon once again slipped his tongue into her mouth. They continued to kiss while Amy bought her arms and placed them on sheldon's chest pushing him away slightly. Sheldon broke the kiss with a confused look on his face. Breathing heavily he started to speak but Amy stopped him with a quiet "shhhh". He looked down at her and kept his hands placed on her waist as he watched her next movement. Looking up into sheldon's eye's to make sure he was ok, She bit her lip and looked down at her next move. Slowly she started to move her hands down his chest and over his stomach until she came to the one item of clothing left on Sheldon. Sheldon gulped as he felt her presence getting closer to him. "Are you ok?" She asked him softly before going any further. Their eyes didn't meet as Sheldon was to focused on her hands. "yes" Sheldon nodded, "Please continue" he said while catching his breath.

Amy took a deep breath then slowly pushed Sheldon onto his back with the upper part of her body. She slipped her hand under his white briefs. She easily found what he had been keeping from her for all this years. As she slowly stroked her hand down him she could feel him breath heavily and moan slightly. "Oh Amy" He let out a slight whisper. She could feel his head starting to rest on hers. She moved her hands back up to catch the hem of his briefs. By instinct, Sheldon lifted his pelvis and allowed Amy to pull them down fully exposing him entirely. He kicked off his briefs while Amy started to stroke him once more. She could feel Sheldon's body jolting in pleasure as she gripped him. After a few movements Sheldon started to moan more.. He pushed himself upright with his left elbow while with his right arm reached out to catch her face in his hand. Looking down into her eyes while she gently gripped him he slowly started to push himself back up onto his side so he could kiss her. Amy lost grip of him as she moved her hands up to catch his face in what turned out to be hard kissing now. Sheldon was going to any part of her mouth he could find with his own. With his right hand, He brushed down the side of her body. Once he reached her night gown that was lingering around her waist he prompted her to lift her hips so he could pull it down and free her body of it entierly.

Sheldon pulled back from the kissing. He looked down at her body slowly and back up to meet her eyes. Both of them were breathing heavily still while Sheldon slowly stroked his hand back up the side of her body. When he reached her chest he slowly moved into kiss her gently while pushing her down onto her back as slowly as he possibly could. He continued to kiss her gently as she laid on her back. He slowly moved his right hand over her breast for the first time. At the first touch of a sensitive spot, Amy slowly arched her back up and moaned. Sheldon could feel the passion inside him almost bursting at her response. He kissed her deeper while he started to grope her breast.

Sheldon ended the kiss and slowly pulled his face way from Amy's. Only to check if she was ok. He smiled gently at her hoping for a smile back. As he hoped Amy grinned and even laughed a little at him smiling at her while cupping her breast. He took this as a sign of approval to continue. His hand started to slide down below her breast and he slowly started to rub her stomach. He closed his eyes and kissed her once on the lips when his head lifted after the one kiss, He pushed himself up freeing he left arm he has been using to support his weight. Now pushing his left arm under Amy's neck to keep her in his embrace, he moved his head down to her breasts. He could feel her berating heavily, he could feel her heart pounding. With his heart pounding just as hard, he leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth. Slowly making circular motions with his tongue he could feel Amy arch from under him. He used his left arm to embrace her and hold her tight while his right hand started to moved more and more towards a newly waxed region.

As he started to touch and feel with his right hand, Amy moaned considerably at his touch. He knew the mechanics. He knew they were both ready. He moved his right hand slowly up her body until he had her completely in his embrace. he would not continue anything else until he checked she was ok and ready. While she lay on her her back and he lay on his side with her in his arms. "Amy" He whispered until their eyes met. She was still breathing heavily from the pleasure Sheldon had just made her feel. "Amy" he whispered for a second time. "Are you ready?". His eyes never left hers. "Yes" Amy whispered back. Sheldon started to close his eyes while slowly leaning in to kiss her softly. "I Love you Sheldon". Sheldon stopped in his tracks and opened his eyes. There, his girlfriend was laying in his arms smiling. He had never felt like this before in his life. The intimacy, The Love, The acceptance. This was the only woman on the planet or even universe for him. How had he been so lucky? he questioned himself. "I Love you to Amy," He said smiling. He continued his previous movements until he reached her lips with a soft kiss. He slowly lifted his head then kissed her again opening her mouth with his to show his passion for her.

He continued to kiss her while he slowly started to position himself on top of her. He was so carful not to hurt her in anyway while he manoeuvred his body. He lifted his lips off her and rested his head on hers when he was fully on top of her. "Ok?" He said with a heavy breath. Like a gentleman he waited for a nod from Amy before he started to perform his next act. Honestly he had no idea what to do or expect, All he knew is that he was about to make love the the woman he loved.

He lifted his head and stared Amy right in the eye's. He didn't need any more approval. They both knew the time had come to consummate their relationship. Sheldon looked down to grasp what he needed to do. He kept reminding himself he knew the mechanics, kept reminding himself of the tips and promised himself not to get overwhelmed. He reached down with his right hand to position himself where he needed to be to start intercourse. When he was in place. He bought his arm back up. He rested on his forearms rather then rest his weight on Amy. He bit his lip and watched Amy's facial reaction as he started to push himself in. Amy Responded by lifting her hips and letting out a moan. In that moment, He had felt more pleasure then anything he could ever describe. His body almost collapsed under the pressure of how he was feeling. He remained strong while he let out a moan. He could See Amy's face was a face of both pain and pleasure. He knew this was sex, he knew this was her first experience. but still he loved her to much to see her in any kind of pain.

Without moving anymore, He caught his breath enough to seek acceptance that Amy was ok and he wasn't hurting her to much. Amy was breathless still She wrapped her arms around sheldon's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. "I'm more then ok" She whispered, "Keep going". Sheldon studied her face before softly kissing her and moving his hips up again. He continued to do this slowly until he could see more pleasure then pain in her face. They both started to moan as his movements became more fast. Adrenalin started to take hold go him. for every movement into her he wanted to scream her name. He wanted to go faster, He felt like the faster he went the more Amy screamed.

Amy wanted Sheldon to go faster. The pain she first felt had subsided into more pleasure she could have ever stimulated herself with. Sheldon had planted his face into her neck and had started to moan. The more she contributed to the movement, the more faster and more forcible he became. He started to say her name under his moan. She placed her hands on his waist to help guiding him with his movements and speed. At her touch he moved his head up and placed his cheek on hers. Without slowing the pace he was able to wrap his arms around her back and keep her body close to his as he moved his hips harder and faster under Amy's hand guiding him.

"I can feel it coming" Sheldon tried to say during his heavy panting. "Oh Amy this feels good it's coming" He repeated. His movements continued to be fast which was fine with Amy. She could hardly get her words out as she was reaching her breaking point. She prompted Sheldon to go fast and harder as she neared her point of orgasm. Sheldon did not disappoint. He continued the moments under Amy's guide with pleasure. He buried his face into her neck as he heard her scream in a way she had never before. Amy continued to let out cries of pleasure as her hands stopped guiding his movements. He knew it would be over soon, He moved his arms up to run his hand through her hair as he continued his movements. With every thrust, Amy cried with pleasure. This was all him now.. He moved into her as fast and hard as he could until she stiffened up below him and let out a final scream of pleasure. "Amy it's coming oh" He bit his lip and let out a cry as he could feel himself release. He had never felt this sensation before. He screamed and didn't know what to do with himself.

All movement stopped. He just lay there, on top of her panting heavily. She just lay there with a grin on her face also panting heavily. He lifted himself off her and lay on his back. Did they just do that? His head was going a mile a minuet with scientific thoughts of what had just happened. He felt Amy's right hand grab his. Their fingers inter winded. They just lay there. Holding hands, trying to catch their breath.

Sheldon lay there with an accomplished but happy look on his face. His hair ruffled, his naked body. "Well I enjoyed that more then I thought I would". His girlfriend lay next to him, He her all over the place, her chest still panting heavily trying to catch her breath. "Yeh" She replied. Like she had no words left in her body. "I can't wait for your next birthday when we do that again" Sheldon smiled while looking over at his very sexed up girlfriend. "Me neither" She replied.

Amy, In a land of happiness she couldn't describe. Didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to express her love. In the most simplest way possible, While never breaking the hand holding, she rolled over onto her right side and snuggled up to her Boyfriend. While resting her head on Sheldon's chest, he lifts up his right arm to holds her as she starts to sleep on him. A concept he wouldn't be comfortable with even just a year ago. As he rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. He knew there was no where in the world he would rather be right now then there. Not even a Star Wars premier night.


End file.
